Weird Stuff
by Shinigami's Kaizer
Summary: Really weird, just something I wrote up when I was really bored.


Just Plain Scary Thoughts  
  
1) The G-boys go through puberty  
  
2) The G-Boys with rode rage  
  
3) The ge-boys with rode rage in their Gundams  
  
4) Duo has a bad hair day  
  
5) The Gundams start runing off the first version of Windows 2000  
  
6) Zechs looses his mask  
  
7) G-boys finally get a clue and notice that the G-girls have crushes on them  
  
8) G-girls get a clue and move on  
  
9) Relena during that time of the month and someone just said the wrong thing  
  
10) The G-boys get profesional help  
  
11) The profesional turns out to be Hanibal  
  
12) A teacher tries to fail one of the G-boys  
  
13) Heero stops trying to kill himself  
  
14) The secret of Trowa's hair is finally reveald  
  
15) Wufei actually calls a female by her name  
  
16) Duo gets a hair cut  
  
17) Quatre joins a gang  
  
18) Lady Une and Cr. Une meet  
  
19) Treize decides that roses suck and that daffadils are better  
  
20) Noin drages Zechs into her bedroom and nethier is seen for a week  
  
21) What Zechs looks like after that week  
  
22) Washing mashine acident at Libra that affected all the white bandanas, the White  
  
Fang now known as the Rose Pink Fang  
  
23) How hard the G-boys would laugh if the above was true  
  
24) What would happen to me if the G-boys actually read this  
  
25) What would happen to others authors if their work was read by the G- boys  
  
26) What will happen to the person who disses Gundam Wing with an author in hearing  
  
range  
  
27) What Heero would do to someone trying to put the moves on Relena  
  
28) Any one of the G-boys with high explosives  
  
29) The G-boys get arrested for driving a Gundam with out a licencse and they are also  
  
under age  
  
30) What would happen to the police men that would have to take them in  
  
1 Just Some Questions  
  
1) What do you do if you are a police man and you see a Gundam speeding?  
  
2) How loud would you sqeal if you saw a Gundam period?  
  
3) If you could have any one Gundam which would it be?  
  
4) What would you do with the answer to Trowa's hair?  
  
5) If you could have any G-boy tutor you in a subject of your choice who would it be?  
  
6) How much drool would you be standing in if the above was true?  
  
7) How cool would it be to be taken to a dance/prom in a Gundam?  
  
8) How much better would it be to be taken by a Gundam instead of a limo?  
  
9) On average how many times do you say Heero's most known line?  
  
10) Can you sing Rythem Emotion without any help? (music/the song)  
  
11) How many of you think that Wufei was very thick headed during Endless Waltz?  
  
12) How many wanted one of the other G-boys to hit Wufei during Endless Waltz?  
  
13) How many people wanted to hit Wufei themselves?  
  
14) How hard would you hit Wufei if you could?  
  
You know Your Board If...  
  
1) You turn stareing off into space into a art form.  
  
2) You know the exact number of bumps, dots, textures, tiles, etc. on your ceiling  
  
3) You make pictures with the above mentioned stuff on your ceiling.  
  
4) The most common chore in the house is to dust you  
  
5) You make an imaginary enemy to argue with  
  
6) You don't talk to friends on the phone, but answering machines  
  
7) Your favorite sport is drooling  
  
8) You start watching infomercials  
  
9) Your daydreams are black and white  
  
10) You let your mind wander and when it returns you have no idea were it has been  
  
11) You lose your self in thought... then forget what you were thinking about  
  
12) You make a list like this one  
  
13) You have more on your list then on this one  
  
12) You can't tell the diffrence between daydreams or night dreams  
  
13) You do your homework  
  
14) You start having conversations with the voices in your head  
  
15) Those before metioned conversations actually make sence  
  
  
  
You Know You Are a Gundam Wing Fanatic If.  
  
  
  
Your sole purpose in life is to beat your friends highest picture selection with Gundam Wing pictures.  
  
Your parents ask you what you want for your birthday and you just stare at them.  
  
You stay up nights thinking about the question that bothers all true Gundam Wing fans:  
  
How in the world does Trowa get his hair like that?  
  
You knew the above-mentioned question before I said it.  
  
You have theories on the before mentioned question. (To quote a friend "rubber cement, hot glue, and some chili)  
  
Your computer has turned into a shrine to Gundam Wing. (Guilty)  
  
Your room looks like it has been wallpapered with Gundam Wing pictures.  
  
Every other sentence you say is somehow related to Gundam Wing.  
  
You dream about your favorite character having an identical twin.  
  
Your parents start wondering if there is a Gundam Wing anonymous.  
  
If you write fanfiction-  
  
You start spelling you uo as in Duo.  
  
You start thinking about how you would improve your favorite Gundam.  
  
The owner ship of Gundam Wing is on your Christmas whish list.  
  
You go into a two-week mourning period every time Heero self-destructs. and still utterly surprised when he turns up alive.  
  
Your angry at the world because the Gundam Wing tapes are not coming out fast enough.  
  
You get really upset when you find a gundam gallery and its devoted to a different Gundam series.  
  
You swear that every shooting star you see is a Gundam pilot.  
  
You start to do better in school so that when you grow up you can build your own Gundam.  
  
You look at these and say, "Oh cool. I got to try that!"  
  
Your English final essay needs a certain disclaimer at the top.  
  
You start saying AC instead of AD.  
  
You want some computer company to come out with a Gundam flight simulator.  
  
You start thinking that your science teacher is one of the five doctors.  
  
You swear that your Biology teacher is Lady Une incarnate. (Nice to parents slave driver to you.)  
  
You start wondering how fast you would get to school in a Gundam.  
  
You would do just about anything to ride in a Gundam.  
  
You start thinking about how to make Gundanium.  
  
You try to think up things to add to this list.  
  
You don't need to think about it, but use personal experiences.  
  
When people are buying you Gundam Wing stuff the question is not what do you have but what don't you have.  
  
You to get your hair like Trowa's. Which makes your parents very mad.  
  
You have memorized Gundam Wing quotes.  
  
You have memorized the Japanese Gundam Wing songs.  
  
You make your own Gundam Wing winamp skins.  
  
You hunt from one Gundam Wing web sight to the next looking for the perfect Gundam Wing picture. (I know I do!)  
  
Your Birthday Wish is to meet the Gundam Wing pilots.  
  
You zone out during class thinking about what happens when the pilots are in space, in their Gundams, and need to go to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Your parents get you a pet and already know that it's name is going to be [insert your favorite pilot's name here] 


End file.
